gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1989 SABRINA - Laughing Crying Baby 17" SCHNULLERBABY 28001 - Gotz Play Doll - BROWN Hair BLUE Eyes
This Gotz Play Doll - Baby Doll SABRINA was produced in 1989; she measures 43cm/17" tall and has a Doll ID or catalog code #:28001. She has "ROOTED" medium-length, straight brown hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in two high, side pigtails with white bows. She has BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a Non-Articulated Doll, SCHNULLERBABY, "INFANT/TODDLER" baby doll. This baby doll originally came with the following accessories: PACIFIER. This type of baby doll is classified by Gotz as a LAUGHING/CRYING BABY, BATTERY OPERATED or SCHNULLERBABY - LACH-u. WEINWERK m. BATTERIE in German, because this baby doll can laugh or cry when its "soother" or pacifier is inserted and/or removed. In order to accomplish this, this baby doll requires both batteries and a record to make sound; both compartments are located in the doll's back torso. Each laughing/crying baby doll has a soft, padded, cloth torso with a vinyl head and 3/4 vinyl limbs. Both their elbows and knees are molded to appear "bent;" they cannot sit/stand unaided. These baby dolls come in a variety of "ages," sizes and there are several different facial molds. Each SCHNULLERBABY originally came with a Gotz pacifier that is inserted into or removed from the mouth of the baby doll. SCNULLERBABY baby dolls are classified as a Gotz Play Doll: they are specifically created with materials designed to withstand vigorous child play. These baby dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific doll artist. Each SCHNULLERBABY is made from materials and with fabrics that are designed more for their durability and care than for their appearance. Infant and toddler baby dolls will either have "rooted" hair (i.e. "hair" that is machine-inserted into a baby doll's scalp); newborns and young infants tend to be "bald" and will either have "molded" or "sculpted" hair types. Doll eyes are made from quality plastics and are typically "sleepy-eye" type doll eyes (i.e. doll eyes that open/close when a doll's vertical position is changed). Dolls have vinyl heads and 3/4 vinyl limbs attached to cloth shoulders and thighs. SCHNULLERBABY baby dolls have a zippered back torso. Baby doll outfits are made from quality fabrics and materials; their outfits are simple but well-made. Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Gotz Doll produced; despite SCHNULLERBABY baby dolls being Play Dolls, their complex body composition (zippered torso; battery and record compartments, etc) would have made producing them expensive. 'CATALOG INFORMATION' *Baby Doll Name: SABRINA *Baby Doll Age Group: INFANT/TODDLER **INFANT/TODDLER: Dolls with physical features than place them within the infant-toddler age group. *Year Produced: 1989 *Baby Doll ID/Catalog Code #: 28001 *Height in cm/inches: 43cm/17" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: SCHNULLERBABY - LACH-u. WEINWERK m. BATTERIE *German Classification (in English): LAUGHING/CRYING BABY, BATTERY OPERATED *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold Number: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Lines/Series: IF APPLICABLE *Original Cost of Baby Doll: UNKNOWN *Original Country of Production: UNKNOWN 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR WITH A SLIGHT CURL AT THE BOTTOM with straight bangs. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Description: Long, straight brown hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; she wears her hair up in two high, side pigtails with white bows. *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at the pupil and radiates outwards to the edge of the iris. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Physical Features: HOLE IN MOUTH **Does doll have teeth? Freckles? 'Articulation Classification' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have an internal articulation mechanism,, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. LAUGHING/CRYING BABY DOLL SCHNULLLERBABY Baby Dolls have soft padded cloth torsos with zippered backs; doll torsos may contain either foam (in older dolls) or stuffing (in "newer" dolls). Located inside each baby doll torso is a battery/record compartment. Dolls must have both batteries and a record to work. Each SCNULLERBABY, regardless of its physical features, will have a vinyl head with neck that manually rotates within its cloth torso, and 3/4 vinyl limbs that are molded to appear "bent" but which do not actually articulate. Each SCHNULLERBABY baby doll originally came with a "soother" or pacifier that when removed, would result in the doll either making a "laughing" or "crying" noise. This is why these doll mouths have a small hole in the center of the mouth; the pacifier (which has a long "bit"), when inserted or removes, "triggers" the doll's sound mechanism. Original Outfit and Accessories Please describe in detail, the physical appearance of this baby doll's original outfit and accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe and upload a photograph of this doll's verified, original box below. Category:Doll Index Category:Schnullerbaby = Laughing and Crying Baby Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Baby Dolls that Originally Came with Pacifiers Category:Battery Operated Baby Dolls Category:Baby Dolls that Make Sounds Category:Baby Dolls with Mouth Holes Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:17" Baby Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls